The Change Of Inuyasha?
by Masane-Amaha-Witchblade
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome? Kagome and Sesshomaru? Who will kagome pick? A fearless Full demon or the sometimes scared half demon?


div class="content" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px; color: #660000; font-family: Courier; font-size: 13.1999998092651px; line-height: 17.1599998474121px; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffcc;"I was in the western lands, up on a mountain, loving the cold bitter wind hit my face. I hadn't been in the snow in 10 years and I was going to enjoy it. I sat down on the snowy ground, letting the snow fall on style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Master Jaken! Hurry! We must get to Lord Sesshomaru!" I heard a little girl style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Rin! Slow down! The ice trail maybe cracking!" I heard a annoying voice yell style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /My white fox ears twitch as I hear the girl's foot step and the crack that followed. She quickly jumped to get away but slipped off the mountain side. I sprang to where she was in my fox animal form. I saw her falling and leaped underneath her to catch her on my back. I started to run vertical up the style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Are you ok?" I asked without my snout style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Y-yes. Thank you," she said style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Where are you going? I'll drop you off there."br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"To my Lords castle. I don't know if he'll be happy to see you though."br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Well, we'll see have to see won't we?"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /I started to leap from icy bolder to icy bolder until I saw the tip of the style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Is that it?"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Yes! Yes it is! Lord Sesshomaru!" the little girl style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /As soon as 'Sess' came out her mouth, a tall demon was there in a flash. He had long silver hair with magenta stripes on his cheek. Also a bluish/purple crescent moon on his forehead. He wore a white kimono with 2 swords, a fluffy thing on his shoulder, and had amber eyes that glared right at style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /The little girl jumped down from my back and ran to the demon as I was 5 yards away from style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Lord Sesshomaru," I say and put my right paw forward, my left up, and bowed my head low, in a style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Rin," is all he said and she knew style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Don't worry my Lord. I slipped of the mountain side but she caught me and brought me here," she explained style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"What she says is true. I brought her here so no more incidents would happen," I said getting out of my bow to sit style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /He looked me over and stopped on my fox paw print on my style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"A fox demon," he style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Yes. Kio is my name."br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /The little girl, named Rin, came to me with a style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"So you're a snow fox," she style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Also a red fox."br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Both?"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Yes. I am a older type of fox demon. My type left his country centuries ago but some stayed. I am one of them," I style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"One of them? How old are you?"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Does it really matter?"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /She looks away, afraid I was mad at style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Its ok little one. No harm done. Sorry to cut this time short but I must go," I style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"To where?"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"To watch and love the snow. Plus I want to go back to my normal form."br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Why cant you now?"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"She has to put her cloths back on," said style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Ohh," Rin says with a style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /I laugh lightly and tap my paw on her style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Be safe Rin," I say and turn to style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Lord Sesshomaru! Can she stay the night? Till morning? For a good rest?" begged style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"There is no need Rin," I say turning around, "I like the outside just as much as a soft bed."br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"But its clod and a blizzard is coming. Please let her Lord Sesshomaru," Rin style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /He looked at Rin and you could see how he cared for her . His face slightly changed and he couldn't say no to style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"She may do as she wants," he says and walks back to the style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Will you come!? Will you come!?" she squealed and ran to style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /I look to her and style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"I'll yell 'Kio is here' at the door."br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Yea!" she squealed and ran to the style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /I turned to see a very cold toad demon mumbling 'my lord' as he slowly walked to the castle. I bark back a laugh and start to leap back to my style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /~*~br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /As I walk to the castle doors, my tail begins to twitch back and forth on nervousness and I don't know why. As I pull the bell, my ears were on high alert. A women, clearly a half breed demon, answered the style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Yes ma'am. Can I help you?"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /I hold my hand up and I look inside. A beautiful white marble floor, with a dark marble stair case, was seen in the great entry room. There were 3 different huge, oak doors. One going left, then one right, and one style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Rin! Kio is here!" I yell into the style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /I must has sounded up the stairs because Rin came running from the top. She saw me and stopped at the last step and style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Lady Kio?" she asked in style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Just Kio, please," I say and move my white hair from my style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /And then it hit me. The smell. I guess from the wind I couldn't smell it. The sent of a male demon in heat and, the female I am, reacted to it. My nose caught the sweet, spicy, tasty sent of Sesshomaru and my heart began to style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Lady Kio, your very pretty," Rin said breaking me from the sent in my style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Rin, just Kio would-"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Lord Sesshomaru wants to see you. He told me to bring you to him when you got here," Rin said cutting me off and grabbing my hand, pulling me to the door that went style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"R-Rin," I stuttered but it was too style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /I was pulled into a throne room where Sesshomaru sat. His sent hit me like a slap in the face. I faltered in my walk but Rin didn't notice. Too bad he style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"My Lord, Lady Kio is here," Rin style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Kio please, Rin."br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"My Lord, isn't she pretty? Her eyes are a shiny silver and her hair shines blue. What does your red fox look like?"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /I stare at Sesshomaru for a short second then smiled at style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"I only turn into my red fox in warm weather but I can change for a minute. It'll use a lot of my energy but I'll show you."br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /I closed my eyes and concentrated on my white form to red. I open my eyes as they change to green and my hair grows longer. Its changes to black with red and white stripes. My ears change to red with a black tip and white inside the ear. My tail changes to red fur with a black rig at the tip and white at the style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"I normally don't wear a kimono in the forest but you can see what I kind of look like," I say to style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /She just stared at me with style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Rin. Please tell a servant to make a room for Lady Kio," said style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Kio," I style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Sure! She'll be right next to my room!" she said running off..br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /As she was out the room, Sesshomaru glared at me. My ears went back and you could clearly see my tail go between my legs. I changed back into my white fox demon and I staggered from so much energy used. Then Sesshomaru moved in front of me and I flipped back and landed on the far side of the room. His sent was killing me… in a good style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"I can tell you know," he style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Kn-know what?" I style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"I can smell your sent getting ready for heat and I'm in mine. I suggest you stay away from me for the rest of your stay," he said in my style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /I hit the wall as my whole body shook from his sent. My body kept telling me to pounce on him, and let him fuck my brains out, but my mind kept my body from doing so. Then I felt my body heat up like all the other times I was about to go into heat. He caught my cherry blossom mixed with coconut and lime sent. At least, that's what I smell to me. It must have been 5x worse to him… or style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /His eyes changed from his glare to lust. Both of his hands were on the side of my head, on the wall. His lips parted some to pant sort of and I smelled his breath. It sent a sock wave of pleasure down my body and I could feel myself getting wet. I'm sure he has a nice boner in his pants too. With out both of out knowing, we moved closer to each other bodies, with our lips centimeters apart. I sighed in relief when a knock was at the door but my body was… well if it has a mouth, it would be calling them every name in the style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"The Lady's room is ready, my Lord," said a women from outside the style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /I backed up back to the wall, where only that inch separated us. He still looked at me with lust and was moving back to me. I ducked out of his arms and jogged to the door. I took deep breaths of fresh air when I was out the style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"My Lady, would you like me to bring you to your room?" asked a half style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /I shook my head and began to walk to the stairs. I found my room, which was right across from Sesshomaru's, and I open it to find Rin on my bed with 3 different night kimono' style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Ohh, hi Lady Kio. Which one would you like to wear tonight?"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /I will never get her to call me Kio, will I?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Don't worry Rin. I have something to sleep in," I style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /I pull my forest outfit out; I sleep in my forest outfit when I'm in my kimono. She looked at if funny and I style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Come, I'll show you," I say as I go to the style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /I take off my kimono and slip the small, tank top looking, lace shirt and the pants. I put my tail in the slit of the pants and tie the lace string, to tighten the pants around my waist, above style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"See?" I say turning to style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"It's pretty. I wish I had one," she style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Maybe I'll find one for you."br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /I sat with Rin for a while and I brushed her hair. She did mine and my tail. Then she braided my bangs to make a braided hair crown. I pulled her hair back into a bun with a pink lace style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width:  
0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Where did you learn that?" she style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"It's the way they wear their hair in a country called China."br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"You've been out the country?"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Yes. I am 666 years old. Many years of traveling, I have done."br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Wow! You look at least in your older teens," she style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /I laugh and pat her head. Then I smelled him. Rin saw my ears go back and she asked if I was ok. One knock came at the door and Sesshomaru walked style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Bed, Rin," he style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Ok. Night Lady Kio," she said and gave me a style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /I froze. I hadn't been hugged since my teen style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Good night Rin," I say getting out of my dais, hugging her style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /She skipped out of the room and I heard her door close. Now that her sent didn't mix with Sesshomaru's, I got the full of it, just like in the throne room. But I decided to be stubborn. I gave him a look and growled at him. He glared right back but just that had a growl, snarl, and a bite to style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"How about you stop looking and paint a picture. It would last longer," I say style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /Damn it! Now I look like I'm flirting! What happened to my aggravated voice?!br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /He smirks and walks out the room. I needed to clear out my senses so I went down to the hot springs. As I got outside, the steam and shampoo sent hit my senses in a welcoming. I noticed no one was there, so I didn't grab a towel to wear in the water. I laid my cloths on a near by rock. Since it was very warm here, I changed into my red fox form naturally. I walk into the waist deep water, loving the feel of the steamy water on my skin, as the cold winter wind blows around me. I sat on the other side of the spring and ducked my face into the water. I stopped at my nose and closed my style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /Out of habit, I began to play with my fur on my tail. Then I started to groom my tail and hair, pulling out the braid Rin made. I saw many bath oils and picked a yellowish/orange one. I uncorked the bottle and smelled style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Mango," I say out style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Impressive. That fruit is found in the jungles outside this country. How is it you know this smell?"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /Defensively, I turn and snarl, bearing my teeth at the voice. Too bad it was Sesshomaru 5 feet from me. Like any girls reaction, would be to cover herself up. But demons aren't afraid to show there bodies. Our markings show our age. I had 6 fox paw prints. One on my forehead, 2 above my breasts, 2 on my front hips bones, and 1 on my lower back. So, you could tell I was in my 600' style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"You just can't stay away from me can you?" I say style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /Damn it!br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"You came to me. This is my spring," Sesshomaru said style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /I turned in his direction and, of course, who can't take a peek at this demon? He had 4 magenta marks on his cheeks, 2 on each arm, and 2 on each hip. So he would be around 1200 years old. I mouth the word style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"What was that?" he asked laughing style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Your older than me," I say and walk back to the stone steps out the style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Your only about 500 years of age. In human years, your in your 20's. Fresh meat."br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /As I stepped out the spring water, I laugh. My 6th paw print was style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"666 years old to be precise. Your age is in the middle of 12th human life."br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /I walk to my towel on the rock, rapped it around me, and grabbed my cloths. I changed back into my white fox naturally from the cold and walked back to the castle. Good thing too because my heat fully kicked in. I got to my room, locked the door, and put a dresser in front of the door. I sat on the bed just staring at the door for hours. I began to get hotter and pant from his sent. It made it no better that his room was right across from mine. I whimpered in want and I couldn't sleep. I paced back and forth from the boor to the balcony. Fuck or run, fuck or run, fuck or run? Many hours I did this until the sent got stronger. I turned to the door with wide style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Kio… open the door."br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /His voice was like his smell. As it hit my ears, I closed my eyes and bit my lip. The door banged as he tried to get in. With out my knowing, I moved the dresser and was leaning in the door. I groan from his sent and I heard him groan as style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Kio-"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /That's all he got out his mouth as I unlocked and opened the door. He grabbed me bridal style and flash stepped me to his room. I felt a bed hit the back of my knees and I fall style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /Sesshomaru pulled off my top and began to bite, suck, and lick my neck, shoulder, and breasts. Then there was ripping and clawing till every bit of clothing was ripped to shreds. He ran his claws down my chest, stomach, hip, thigh, and back up to my core to rub. I moan and I arch my back some. He put 3 fingers into me and began to move them quickly. I moan loudly and grip the sheets from he stretching of my style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Your untouched," Sesshomaru said still fingering me style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"No one was enough to please me," I say style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Then this will be the first and the one you'll remember."br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /He pulled his fingers out of me, licked them clean, then turned me so I was on my hands and knees. He leaned over my back, barely touching me. I felt his erection on my thigh and I groan with style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Ask it," he whispered in my style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /In all K9's, mating is not just boom and ding your done. The female must ask our give style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /I whimper thinking that was enough. He pulls my hair, making me look up at his face. I moan at the style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Ask it Kio."br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"P-please Sesshomaru."br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Please what?"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Pl-please mount me."br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /He lets go of my hair and quickly thrusts into me. I moan loudly but tears stream down my face. He was so big! It hurt to stretch so much for him. Something ran down my thigh, that I knew wasn't any of my fluids. He didn't even wait for me to get used to his size. He began to thrust into me at a quick pace. The pain was covered by the feeling of pleasure. I moan loudly and I felt my hair being moved from my neck. Then I felt fangs biting into my neck as Sesshomaru moved faster into me. I moan louder and grip the sheets till they style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Harder Sesshomaru!" I style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /He spent no time in thinking anything else. He slammed into me faster and harder. My tail raps around his waist and he grabbed me around mine. He found my spot and kept hitting it over and over again. I moan a t each thrust and I felt his smirk on my neck. He moves at demonic speed and I scream as I feel the pressure in my lower stomach. I get tighter around his member and I hear his groan from it. He grips my waist tighter as I hit my orgasm. I scream his name and he thrusts a few more times until he has his. I feel his warm seed flow down into me as my arms begin to shake. I breath hard and fall on my side as he laughs. Laughs!br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"No one has mad me go that far before," he style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"What do you mean?"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"That bite… it's a mark that your first was with me. I've never done that before. Not even to the other firsts I've done."br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /I felt honored but yet used. But what's done is done and you can't change it. At least I loved my first style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /~*~br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /I left that next day, back to the warm forest. Months later, we met again but briefly. He saw me flicking off Inuyasha, a unconscious one at that, and I caught his eye as I turned to walk away. I smirk and mouthed to style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /"Too bad I can't have kids."br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-width: 0px;" /He smirks and we both turn away from each other to go our own paths./div 


End file.
